War of the Tulips
The War of the Tulips Ten years into the reign of Jason Vrock, a conflict occurred in Skylyn. The patriarch of the Dravicus family, and those of the Dravos, and Drako, were set against one another. King Jason Vrock had led each patriarch into believeing the others were against them. This inevitably caused The War of the Tulips. Krolesk'Kan clans were quick to take sides, believeing great wealth was to be had. The Combatants *The Dravicus Family; 50 Elite Dravii Archers, 150 Elite Dravii Pikemen, 1,000 Dravii Infantry, The Citarx Family, The Navor Clan, Ardenvol *The Dravos Family; 250 Dravii Knights, 50 Dravii Archers, 100 Dravii Artillery, The Zafjord Clan, The Trevos Clan *The Drako Family; 1,000 Dravii Infantry, 250 Dravii Archers, 50 Dravii Artillery, The Kingdom of Krolesk, The Lyrkan Clan *Ardenvol; Initially sided with The Dravicus Family, later became an independant Faction in the conflict *Alliance of Kar'Sky; Originally the Krolesk'Kan clans whom sided with the various sides. They abandoned their allegiances and decided to unite together to form a new faction. 'The March to War' Things in Skylyn and northern Krolesk had grown tense. King Jason Vrock had managed to set his opposition against itself, which led up to a great war that severely weakend Krolesk for some time. Some even claim it was the war that ended the empire. Now, at this point in time, the Citadel of Dravii was not as united as it is today. There were five prominent Keeps, and many walls between them. The Keeps were as follows; South Watch, Drai'Ri, The Western Fortress, The Green Gate, and North Watch. The immediate pre-war holdings were as follows; *'South Watch' South Watch was under the control of the Dravicus Family at the start of the war. Its located at the southern most point in the Citadel of Dravii. At the time it was the second most fortified position in Skylyn, and perhaps even the largest of the five Keeps. It functioned as the Headquarters of the Dravicus Family. *'Drai'Ri', and The Western Fortress Drai'Ri '''was the river crossing immediately north-east of South Watch'. It was the smallest Keep, and later on it was absorbed by ' South Watch. ' '''The Western Fortress' was located just north of''' South Watch', in the middle of what is now the Citadel of Dravii. It functioned as the Headquarters of the Dravos Family. *'The Green Gate', and '''North Watch' The Green Gate was located just east of the The Western Fortress, and it served as the primary gate and defense of the Citadel of Dravii as a whole. Perhaps the largest of battles in the War of the Tulips occurred here. North Watch is located on the northernmost side of the Citadel of Dravii. Today only the exterior walls remain, and even then only the walls that help to protect the rest of the Citadel of Dravii.' '''It functioned as the Headquarters of the Drako Family. A Family Devided The War officially began when envoys of the Dravicus and Drako Families went to '''The Western Fortress' to try and negotiate a peaceful deescalation of military forces present in Skylyn. The envoys were welcomed into the Great Hall, and promptly killed. This initiated the war. Within four weeks of fighting, Drai'Ri was taken by the Dravicus Family. Ardenvol took control of North Watch, and slew the garrison sent by the Dravicus Family to help reinforce the keep; This led to Ardenvol becoming an independant faction in the conflict. The Kingdom of Krolesk sent a fleet to blockade the port of South Watch, and even attempted to send in an invasion force but the Dravicus Family was able to repel the attack.The Drako Family led an asault on The Western Fortress, at the same time a force sent by the''' The Dravos Family sacked '''The Green Gate; When the dust settled the The Green Gate fell to the Dravos Family and the assault on The Western Fortress failed terribly. The remaining soldiers who sided with The Drako Family changed their allegiance to the Dravicus Family. Current Outlook *The Dravicus Family; 200 Elite Dravii Archers, 1,650 Dravii Infantry, 120 Elite Dravii Pikemen, The Citarx Family, The Navor Clan, + Unorganized mercenaries/soldiers/etc who sided with the Drako Family initially. *The Kingdom of Krolesk; 5,000 Infantry, Twenty Longships, The Warrior's Guild of Krolesk, + 2,000 Militia-style soldiers, The Lyrkan Clan *The Dravos Family; 300 Dravii Knights, 100 Dravii Archers, 80 Dravii artillery, The Zafjord Clan, The Trevos Clan, + 500 Unorganized Mercenaries *Ardenvol; 2,000 Ar'Vonilian Guards, The Aldarina Clan, + 12 Kal'Kan tree-mages Notes: The remaining Drako Family either fled to foregin lands, or surrendered to the Dravicus/Dravos Families. *'Drai'Ri' and South Watch, were under control of the Dravicus Family. *'The Western Fortress' and The Green Gate, were under control of the Dravos Family. *The Kingdom of Krolesk blockaded the port of South Watch. *'Ardenvol' had control over North Watch. A more perfect union... For the next few months, things moved slower. The factions negotiated temporary ceasefires and enlisted all able-bodied warriors they could find. More soldiers were trained, and more artillery built. Ships were also built, and the Krolesk'Kan clans finally began sending supplies and soldiers to Skylyn. *The second onslaught of battles began when Ardenvol had amassed a force of 5,000, and began a siege on The Western Fortress. As word of the siege spread, the Dravicus Family was quick to organize their own siege against The Green Gate. The Kingdom of Krolesk finally gathered a decent army on Skylyn and began construction on a wooden fortress, which was called Knar'ro'Ka. *The clans of Krolesk, upon seeing what all was happening abandoned their allegiances and joined together to form the fifth faction of the conflict; Alliance of Kar'Sky. The new faction was quick to launch an assault against North Watch. Meanwhile The Kingdom of Krolesk attacked the Dravicus force that was laying siege to The Green Gate. Ardenvol successfully sacked the The Western Fortress, they promptly slew all survivors. Remaining combatants of the Dravos Family defaulted to the side of the Dravicus Family. The Kingdom of Krolesk's attack on the beseigeing force is pelled, The Green Gate falls into control of the Dravicus Family. *The Alliance of Kar'Sky successfully sacks North Watch, the keep there is promptly destroyed and any who sided with Ardenvol were slain. The Dravicus Family and Alliance of Kar'Sky declare a ceasefire and together sack The Western Fortress, they then proceeded to occupy it together until things became stable. Ardenvol officially retreats from the Skylyn conflict almost instantly after the loss of The Western Fortress. The Alliance of Kar'Sky is officially dissolved and those who led it at promptly imprisoned by the Dravicus Family; Minor fighting occurs but the Dravicus Family is quick to deal with it. Current Outlook *The Dravii; The Dravicus Family, The Dravos Family, The Drako Family, The Citarx Family, 1,300 Dravii Infantry, 300 Elite Dravii Archers, 80 Elite Dravii Pikemen, + Unorganized Mercenaries/Soldiers/Militia-men *The Kingdom of Krolesk, 4,320 Infantry, 12 Longships, The Warrior's Guild of Krolesk, + 1,200 militia-style soldiers The Siege of Knar'ro'Ka With the Krolesk'Kans at their very doorstep, and the dissolution of the Alliance of Kar'Sky, the Dravii were on their own against the Kingdom of Krolesk. The Lord Patriarch of the Dravii at that time, Isyn Dravicus slowly bided his time, offering the Kingdom of Krolesk temporary peace treaties and trying to 'bribe' them, whilst amassing a great force to sack Knar'ro'Ka. After several months of bribes and false promises of peace, the Kingdom of Krolesk had grown tired of what they perceived to be the acts of a desperate man; They sent out the bulk of their garrison at''' Knar'ro'Ka in hopes to sack the Dravii fortresses in one fell swoop. As the Krolesk'Kan force neared '''The Green Gate, they found a large host had been amassed. Lord Isyn Dravicus had assembled an unlikely force of Eastern Islanders, Kal'Kanosvian Mercenaries, Krolesk'Kan outlaws, and any who really had a dislike for Krolesk. The host was about four-thousand strong, and there was also approximately 1,500 Dravii soldiers. Lord Patriarch Isyn Dravicus met the leaders of the Krolesk'Kan force prior to the battle, where he stated his famous words; "With all due respect to the southern king, Jason Vrock. We don't want your southern laws, nor do we want your southern king. As a matter of fact, I dare say he not even be a king. Queen perhaps. But even that is a stretch of one's imagination.--'" ''As Lord Patriarch Isyn Dravicus was prepareing to finish his insult, the leaders of the Krolesk'Kan force each drew their swordss near simultaneously, and each ran him through with their sword. The sight of their Lord Patriarch being slain before their eyes, was enough for the Dravii soldiers to immediately charge, likewise the force Isyn had amassed joined the Dravii in the charge. As the leaders of the Krolesk'Kan force hurried back to the safety of their force, they were struck down by a rain of arrows. A chaos ensued, both forces were enraged that the other slew their leader(s). The fighting kept on a stedy pace for about two days, then on the third day the fighting began to dwindle into just minor skirmishing. At the end of it, the Krolesk'Kan force had a larger number of survivors, but it was the Dravii who had a larger number of men still capable of fighting. It was declared a victory for the Dravii. However not seeking to leave it at that, the Acting-Patriarch of the Dravii ordered all Krolesk'Kans across Skylyn, both alive and dead, be beheaded; and for their heads to be shipped to Dawnguard as a means of sending a message. The order was carried out, almost in a joyful manner by those who were tasked to do it. Within days Krolesk sent several diplomats to negotiate peace and an end to hostilities. The Acting-Patriarch of the Dravii agreed to the terms presented, thus ending the '''War of the Tulips. Trivia *The Acting-Patriarch was later tortured because he agreed to the peace treaty. *The Fortress of Knar'ro'Ka was used as a funeral pyre for Lord Patriarch Isyn Dravicus. It is said the light from the burning of that fortress lit up the sky as far south as Dawnguard. *Within Krolesk the people grew skeptical about the notion of fighting for King Jason Vrock. Seeing how the Skythions treated Krolesk'Kan soldiers shifted public opinion away from support of the King's army, and more towards support for the clans and their private armies. The clans at least, managed to avoid the unnecessary beheading of their soldiers by paying off the Dravii. *Shortly after the War of the Tulips, the Dravii as a whole began to reasses their hierarchy and importance of family claims. They adjusted the power structure as necessary and ever since the Dravii have remained a largely unified organization. Category:KroleskCategory:SkylynCategory:EventsCategory:New Voldranian Events